Now You're Gone
by XigHeart
Summary: Zexion left them. Demyx's non existent heart is broken and Xigbar didn't know what to do. But he would try to help. M for a reason. Xigdem. Mentions of XigDemZex.


**Now You're Gone**

**A/N: Squeenix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts. Not me. This has been a disclaimer. Lyrics at the beginning belong to Adele. Again, not me. **

_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you, too_

_Don't forget me_

_I begged_

_I remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes It hurts instead_

Xigbar Held onto Demyx tightly. The younger man was sobbing in his arms, mumbling incoherently. Xigbar was actually slightly concerned with the amount of emotion the Nocturne was showing/experiencing. They were Nobodies. They didn't have hearts to feel with.

"Xiggy… Why did he have to leave? It hurts…" Demyx sobbed, this being the first coherent thing he has said in two hours.

"I don't know mullet muffin," Xigbar said, pressing a kiss to his, now only, lover's head. They didn't know if Zexion had just left, or was killed on a mission. All Superior told them was that Zexion probably wouldn't be coming back.

Demyx appeared to have run out of tears as he pressed his face to a dry spot on Xigbar's shirt, his coat having been shed when Demyx first came to him. Xigbar tightened his hold on his musician while his fingers itched to go back to shooting dusks like he was before.

"I miss him. I know you all say we don't have hearts, but I'm feeling things. And it hurts Xiggy…" Demyx said, turning his face to Xigbar, the saddest expression on his face. The older man leaned down and kissed Demyx softly.

He said nothing to Deny or affirm Demyx's words and just said, "Why don't you take your coat off and take a nap? Sleep usually makes you feel better." He started helping Demyx out of his coat and the usually exuberant man just stood listlessly, allowing himself to be manhandled.

Once Demyx's coat was off, Xigbar took of his shirt and joined the musician on the bed. He pulled demyx closer to him and laid them both down Demyx buried his face in the crook of Xigbar's neck, taking shaky breaths to keep the tears at bay.

Slowly, Demyx' breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Xigbar pressed a kiss to the younger Nobody's forehead and fell into a fitful slumber as well.

pagebreak

The next morning, Xigbar woke up to a very pleasant, but disconcerting surprise. Demyx was blowing him. Xigbar, already close to the edge, released with a shudder and cried out. Demyx swallowed what Xigbar had to give him then shimmied up the older man's body, smirking. He was about to impale himself on Xigbar's still erect member when the older man stopped him.

"Demyx babe, it's not that I don't appreciate this, but why are you doing this?" Xigbar whispered, trying not to upset his strange acting lover.

Demyx ignored him and sat on his dick. Xigbar hissed as the sensation overtook him. Before Demyx could move, Xigbar grasped his hips tightly. Demyx was never so willing to start any kind of intimacy despite being perfectly willing once they started.

"Demyx baby, what's wrong?" Xigbar pushed gently.

"SHUT UP!" Demyx shouted. His eyes scrunched up, tear leaking from the corners, and his hands curled up on the older man's chest. "Just shut up and want me…" his voice cracked.

Xigbar felt an actual emotion right then, for the first time since becoming a Nobody. He felt heartbreak. He gently placed a hand on Demyx's cheek then pulled him in for a kiss. He eased Demyx off of him while the younger man struggled to stay where he was. Xigbar got the musician off himself easily enough and held him close.

"I will always want you. Don't you ever forget that. You are the only reason I stick around here. I've been ready to leave for so long, "Xigbar said quietly.

Demyx cried in his arms again, quietly this time. His tears dried quickly. "Thank you Xiggy… I feel much better now…" he said. His face turned bright red, remembering what he was trying to do. "Can you let me go so I can put my pants back on?"

Xigbar smirked and ground their hips together. "No way. You haven't been this willing since god knows when. I'm going to fuck you and you will enjoy it."

Demyx blushed and giggled. "Xiggy! Don't be a perv!"

Xigbar chuckled. "Too bad," he purred before getting between Demyx's legs. "Not to mention you are all stretched already…" Demyx' face burned a brighter shade of red and Xigbar pushed his already undone pants down. "Relax, love," he encouraged. He entered Demyx gently and the younger man bit back a moan.

"Xigbar~~" Demyx whined, the initial penetration still slightly painful.

"Relax…" Xigbar whispered into Demyx's ear. He waited a few moments for the younger man to adjust, then pulled out a little bit and thrust in shallowly.

The held on to each other tightly, as if they'd float away without it. Slowly, they made their way to the peak. Going over the edge, they sealed the promise of needing each other forever with a kiss.

Basking in the post-coital glow, Demyx snuggled into his older lover. "I know I have a heart. I love you Xigbar," he voiced softly. "No one will make me think different."

Xigbar let his eyes slide shut and replied, "I know Demyx. I'd love you too if I knew how."

Demyx just smiled. He knew exactly what Xigbar meant, even if Xigbar himself didn't know. "Sure thing Xigbear," he teased. Xigbar had a love/hate relationship with his nickname.

"Shut-up!" Xigbar pouted. He wiggled a little then continued on to say, "Whelp! Get up before Saix comes barging in here with a mission. Let's go Demy-dear."

Demyx smiled at Xigbar then got up. They would be fine.


End file.
